


SkyeWard - Zootopia style

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: AU - crossover, Arctic, Drabble, F/M, Foxes, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, back story, families, now extended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Skye and Grant meet in the Zootopia universe.





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was Skye, and she was an arctic fox that small… no, short… no – height-challenged. That is better, she was not short, she just was not tall, thank you very much!..

Anyhow, she lived, once upon a time, with her mother and father and the rest of the arctic foxes, (okay, her mama was actually a tanuki or a racoon dog who moved up north to live with her papa, but still) back in the old country, when the Big Oil company arrived, probably up to no good.

“Okay,” Skye told no one in particular, (Bobbi and Kara had a fight, Lance was sticking for Bobbi, Lincoln – for Kara, and Skye was tired of being caught in the middle, BTW). “It’s up to me to figure out what they are up to – specifically!”

No one answered Skye, which was good – she was being all alone on purpose, you know? She was tired of being caught in the middle – remember? Thus, there was no one to argue with her or anything like that, which was what she wanted, thank you very much, and so, feeling brave, (okay, not so brave, but still very stubborn), she ventured forth. 

Feeling very sneaky, (an arctic fox is a fox, after all), she, well, snuck onto Big Oil’s territory and began to look around. 

“Wow! This is big!” Skye muttered to no one in particular, but was grabbed by her parka’s collar and lifted off her feet and into the air all the same.

“Yes it is,” her captor admitted calmly, as he rotated Skye around to see her better, (Skye hoped). “Do you have clearance to be here?”

“Hey, my dad is the local mayor!” Skye cried indignantly, eve as her brain grew aware that her captor was a red fox easily twice her height, making him even taller than her mum was, (Skye had inherited her dad’s height, but she had her mum’s luxuriant fur, especially in winter, so there!). “I don’t need no stinking clearance! Do you have clearance, buddy?” she poked her captor in the stomach, which just happened to be hard. Chiseled, even. “Um, sorry?” she muttered, as she pulled her forepaw back, blushing. “Can you put me down?”

The bigger fox just looked down at her, and judging by the steamy breath escaping from his nostrils, Skye had made an impression on him – she just did not know of what sort. If it was the wrong one, well, this whole adventure would grow sour in a hurry, and Skye…did not want that. Things were already bad lately, the last thing she needed was-

“Let’s start again,” the bigger fox put Skye back on the ground. “I’m Grant, Grant Ward. And you?”

“I’m Skye,” Skye shook the offered paw, this was good. “I’m a local-“

Her stomach growled. Embarrassingly loudly, too.

“Let’s go in and have a meal,” Grant continued to speak in the same pointedly neutral tone. “Yeah?”

And Skye agreed.

_The end?_


	2. Chapter 2

…And it came to pass that Nick and Judy came upon their friend, (well, mostly Nick’s friend, let us be honest), Flash ‘the Dash’ the sloth, when they caught him speeding (in his car, cough), and gave him some pointed looks.

Flash had the good grace to look sheepish, (metaphorically speaking), back at them.

“So, give me one good reason not to report you for speeding? And give you a ticket?” Judy stared back, feeling decisively huffy here.

Flash thought this over and jabbed one of his claws at Nick, who, for once, was not happy being in the spotlight. “Friends,” he said in that simple manner of his.

“Yes, well, Flash my man, it’s slightly harder than this,” the fox admitted, unhappy. “As much as I would like to use our friendship to get you off the hook here-“

“No, friends,” Flash spoke once more.

“Ha?” Nick and Judy blinked and turned around – and faced another couple.

“Oh, friends,” Nick said brightly. “Grant, Daisy – nice to see you!”

“Nick,” the other male fox said, somewhat sourly and without as much enthusiasm. “Nice to see you too. Who’s your friend?”

“Oh, this is Judy – officer Hopps,” Nick continued in his trademark tone, (which meant that he wasn’t sure what was going on here, but did his best to pretend otherwise). “Judy, those are Grant and Daisy. They live in Tundra Town – that’s why we don’t meet very often!”

“Yes, that’s one reason,” the male fox – Grant – nodded simply. Though he still was a red fox himself, he was bigger than Nick, furrier and brawnier, and Judy had to admit that if he proved to be unfriendly, it would not be a good thing: “Mr. Big?” she said instead.

“It’s complicated,” was the reply. “So, uh, you’re Nick’s rabbit? Congratulations, Nick swore last time we talked that he was going to remain a bachelor. I don’t know how you did it, but you did it!”

Judy took a double take at both Nick’s friend and Nick himself. “Excuse me?” she asked no one in particular. 

“It’s complex!” Nick said brightly. “Uh, Grant, Daisy, not that I’m happy to meet you two again and reminiscence, but we are on duty, and-“

“We got tickets for tonight’s boxing match – Rogers vs. Rumlow,” the vixen – Daisy – said cheerfully, (and now Judy finally noticed that unlike Grant, she was an Arctic fox, rather than a red or a grey one). “We cannot go ourselves, we’re chaperoning Wu Ling and her date-“

“Wu Ling?” Judy asked.

“Me!” another vixen, this one a teenager, peeked from behind the other couple. “Hello there, officer!”

“Hi,” Judy said simply. “Are you Daisy’s sister?”

“Yes,” the teenager said brightly. “Nice to meet you! You’re famous, you know, for saving the city!”

“Well,” Judy looked away – and noticed that Flash had driven away in his car in all of the excitement: apparently, this sloth was sneaky behind the wheel beyond everything else. “Sort of. Um, nice markings?”

“Thank you! They’re from our mom’s side – she’s a tanuki, you know!” Wu Ling said brightly. 

“Really?” Judy blinked. “I never met one before for real-“

“You should totally meet mom! And we should totally go and meet Werner,” Wu Ling switched her attention to her sister and brother-in-law. “Now! Please?”

The older animals exchanged looks. “So, tickets?” Grant said simply as he offered them to Nick and Judy. 

“Well, I’ve seen Rogers in action and I’ve heard about Rumlow,” Nick nodded thoughtfully. “This should be an interesting fight. We will take them. How much?”

As it turned out, the tickets were not that expensive, but neither were they cheap, so some bartering was in order all the same.

/ / /

“…And this was how the Big Oil incident was resolved, and Tundra Town became a part of Zootopia all the same, just in a different manner,” Nick was telling Judy some time later as the two of them were still patrolling the streets. “It’s not that I’m really friends with Grant or Lincoln, but it always pays to know where the other foxes are.”

“Aha,” Judy nodded dismissively. “That’s nice. So, if Tundra Town joined Zootopia later, does the same go for the other zones? You know, the tropics and such like?”

“Maybe,” Nick shrugged, “but I, for one, don’t really go into the tropical zone; the animals who live there are often weird – what’s that?”

‘That’ was actually some sort of a political rally, ran mostly be elephants and other large herbi-vores, as they gave away free ice cream as well as leaflets that promoted voting for a water buffalo, (rather than an elephant), named Rama.

“That’s new,” Judy muttered to Nick, (being around some really big animals here made her feel slightly nervous). “Isn’t Leodore still the mayor?”

“After the way he handled the Nighthowler crisis and Bellweather? Animals are claiming for a re-election. Lionheart is a professional politician, which means that he isn’t liked by everyone, and isn’t this Rama an animal who already had ran against him in the previous election?”

“You mean, there were other elections? This isn’t like Bunnyburrow, where a mayor is elected for life?” Judy blinked.

“No, and yes,” Grant nodded, as he spoke from behind Judy to her and to Nick. “Hello again, you two.” He did not sound any friendlier than previously, but now Judy was suspecting that this was something of a default setting for him. 

“Hey! You’re a part of this?” Nick pointed to the promotional rally.

“No. We are over there, with Werner. He is Wu Ling’s date. We’re the chaperones,” Grant nodded to Daisy.

“Hello!” Another fox, but this one – a silver fox rather than a standard red – peeked from behind Grant. “I’m Werner. Wu Ling says that you’re good people!”

“Totally!” Wu Ling nodded as she peeked from another side. “Want to join us? We’re having soup and artisan sandwiches!”

There was a pause as the older animals just stared at each other. “Aren’t little sisters a pain? Adorable, but a pain!” Daisy commented, as she caught up with the others.

Judy frowned. Was it just her, or was the older vixen-

“Anyhow,” Grant continued smoothly, “the Pachyderm Plethorium are pulling all stops out, here – Hati is here himself, and he’s a very important animal, you know!”

“Who’s that?” Wu Ling blinked, and Judy was happy that someone else asked the question – today wasn’t her best day, ever since Flash managed to make his getaway from her and Nick earlier today… “The P-P thing?”

“Basically, young vixen, when Zootopia was being built, a group of big herbivores – elephants, hippos and rhinos – got together and figured out that while they didn’t have too much in common with each other, they still had more in common with each other than with anyone else, so they decided to stick together, and it worked. These days they run most of the major big businesses in Zootopia,” Grant told his sister-in-law.

“Big Oil was a part of this,” Nick added as an aside to Judy.

“Yes, and Hati is over there, he’s one of the leaders of the Pachyderms,” Grant pointed to an elephant in a business suit, standing aside from the rally, listening to a report from another elephant. Oddly, a female dromedary camel, dressed similarly smartly, was standing next to them. “Him and his missus too, so it’s serious.”

“She’s a camel,” Judy said the obvious.

“Yes, and Hati appears ever-so-often with one or another elephant model in public, but animals are beginning to figure out that they are arm candy, they come and go, while Ms. Camelini is a permanent fixture in his life,” Grant shrugged. “Just for the record, does chief Bogo know about his cousin’s return to the city’s politics?”

“We’ll ask him later,” Nick muttered.

“I’m not sure that he will agree,” Judy echoed.

And she was right.

_TBC?_


	3. Chapter 3

Earlier this morning, chief Bogo went to get his horns polished. He didn't often do this - it was too expensive for his family budget to do it often - but he still did it on a fairly regular basis, because aside from Gazelle and her songs, chief Bogo didn't have too many other joys in his life on top of having his horns polished...and to chat with the other customers. (And sometimes the staff, but not very often, for the ponies that ran the beautician's here, Aloe, Lotus and Vera were quite professional and didn't get too friendly with their customers beyond what was supposed to be proper - pity, that, for Bogo would choose any one of them over his wife in a heartbeat...but that was another story).

...At any rate, Bogo arrived at his appointed time, only to see yet another customer sitting there, getting his own horns polished, and it was a very impressive rack, too. But this was a mountain sheep, after all, and their horns tend to be impressive in proportion to their general body size. "Hello, chief," he spoke to Bogo in a placid, professional tone of voice that didn't fool Bogo at all.

"Hello, comrade - I mean, Lawrence," he told the other male. "What do you want to talk about? Bellweather?"

"Comrade Bellweather," came the unshaken reply, "has committed grave mistakes and abuses of power while in office. Regardless, she's still a member of our political party block, and as such we have paid bail, as decreed by the judge, for if there were no laws, where would we be? And, more importantly, what? Savages!"

"Don't give me any of that lip," Bogo gave the smaller mammal, (proportionally speaking), an evil eye. "You're going to be going for the office along with the rest of the herd now that Leodore is down for the moment right now-"

"I think you have confused me with your cousin, Rama," the returned smile was just as evil. "He's travelling around this fair city, making speeches and making all the right moves...pity that it's the wrong cousin that is doing them..."

Bogo face-hooved. "Didn't he learn anything from the last time-"

"He has, but all the wrong things - and who is this lovely young cow?"

"Technically, Hope is still a calf," came the reply from behind Bogo. "Hello, Lawrence. Chief, long time no see!"

"Alphonso Mackenzie!" Bogo spoke much more cheerfully than he did to Lawrence the mountain sheep, but no one cared about that, actually. "Long time no see!" He turned around and gave the young calf in question a look. "How's Coulson and the rest of Tundra-Town? Is Mr. Big stirring the pot? And when did you acquire a new family?"

"Tundra-Town is doing fine...until your cousin came over and gave his speech," Mack grimaced, though with all the facial fur, he wasn't the easiest bison to make sense of, if you didn't know him. Bogo did. (So did Lawrence, but not as well). "Can't you rein him in?"

"No," Bogo grimaced, "but what can you do?"

"...Our sources indicate that the Pachyderm Plethorium is backing him this time around," Lawrence said smoothly, startling the other two. "This makes it worse. Even Whitehall is unhappy, and the bloody bunny is making a mockery out of carni-, herbi- and omnivore values with his organisation!" He visibly checked himself, but check himself he did - not that Bogo cared, for one.

"...Of course they do, or of course they are!" Bogo groaned. "As if the bloody Bellweather wasn't enough! Now everyone will be convinced that herbivores should be kept out of politics for good!!"

"...Maybe not," Mack said slowly. "A bloke called Nick Fury wants to talk to you - he's a distant cousin of Leodore, you know..."

"Is he going to be running for office instead?" Bogo perked up. Maybe things won't be so bad-

"You should talk to him first," Mack shook his craggy head, "and to answer your other question? This is Yo-Yo-"

"Hello," the pronghorn female spoke graciously, as she moved from behind Mack, (given their respective sizes, it was no hard feat), "I see that you've already met Hope." (The much younger pronghorn giggled delightfully). "And this is Flint."

"Hello," the teenage bison said, clearly uncertain about how to act in presence of two new strange grown-ups. Bogo, whose own marriage took place as a result of family politics, and which came with all sorts of baggage, including his wife's cousin Rama that was making a political mess again, felt more than slightly jealous.

"...And on that note, I shall take my leave," Lawrence spoke up, startling the others. "Chief, try to fix Rama's problems...and you should listen to Fury - he's an interesting character, for a carnivore. Mack, nice to meet your herd. Ladies," he turned to the ponies who'd been polishing their horns, "thank you for your wonderful services," and he smiled at them with a not-a-creepy smile, before leaving.

The ponies actually giggled.

"...So how did you two meet? And everything?" Bogo asked, almost plaintively, Mack and his family. "Please, tell me that it's a good story - I'll be dealing with my own family later that day, so I need all the good feelings that I can get!"

"Well," Mack and Yo-Yo exchanged looks. 

_TBC_


End file.
